1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tag attaching apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: E. W. Finke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,452 dated Mar. 21, 1972, A. R. Bone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,435 dated Sept. 18, 1973, and A. Furutu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,788 dated Dec. 9, 1975.